It can sometimes be desirable to apply a lotion, ointment or other fluid—common examples of such fluids include sunscreen and moisturizer—to one or more parts of the body. Some body parts, however, can be difficult to reach without assistance. For example, it can be challenging for even a healthy, able-bodied person to apply lotion to their own back. For those with limited range of motion in the arms due to injury or age, applying lotion to one's own back can be a difficult, if not impossible, task.